


Beware Mr & Mrs Shadow

by flowerpower0809



Category: Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 01:46:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4647621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerpower0809/pseuds/flowerpower0809
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been a year since that horrifying week in the cabin and ever since then everything been normal, Until Rusty new friends is looking for the lady in grey so Rusty decides to go along with her to help him find her and along the way he brings the team into it. Will they survive the lady in grey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed The Memorable Week then you should enjoy this.

Present Day 

 

“AHHHHH”

In a dark room with only the camera lights and torches which are being held by the team who are also pointing their guns at Buzz, Tao, Rusty, Isabella and Father John. The 5 of them started to heavy breathing when they saw the team and the guns pointed at them. After a few minutes their heavy breathing became calmer and Tao was the first to speak.

“What are you guys doing” Tao asked Andy answer’s “Sharon got a text from Rusty saying you needed us here urgent” “WHAT” Isabella turns to Rusty “Why did you text them for now the lady in grey not going to show up” 

She heads over to the table in a strop.

“Hold on I never texted you” “Well on my phone it shows a text from you saying we need help come to this address” Sharon walks over to Rusty and show him the text. He looks at the text and notices the time it was sent. 

“Wait this was sent to at 22:34 I left my phone at the apartment and at this time we were driving over to here so it wasn’t me” “Then who sent it” Sharon say.

Everyone was standing around in the room looking around the house after a silent moment Buzz camera started to glitch.

“Wow” “What wrong Buzz” Tao turns to look at Buzz and asked whats wrong “My camera just glitch and again just now, Mike come see this” 

Mike go’s over to Buzz and stands next to him to see the screen. Buzz starts to move the camera around whistled both him and Tao stare at the screen. Tao then grabs Buzz arm.

“Hold on Buzz” “What” 

Tao spotted some boxes moving and still moving as Tao points it on the screen. Sharon see’s them both aiming the camera at the boxes and see them moving so she decides to go over to see what’s making it move.

She starts to move the boxes which was proving very difficult since the boxes are very heavy she starts moving the top and leans it against her leg to hold it still so she can get her torch off her let and have a look.

She flashes the light between the wall and the boxes and see’s a long black wire, not sure where it comes on she decides to see if she can pick it up but just as her finger tip touches it the wire slides away in a flash; Sharon jumps back letting the box fall to the ground.

“Sharon what wrong” Andy ask with concern in his voice. “I saw a black line that looked like wire so I went to pick it up but it slide away” Sharon explain still a bit surprised on what just happened “Plus it was sticky” She lifted up her middle finger “You can see the black goo on the tip of my finger” 

Hearing everything that just happened Isabella came to a conclusion and one she hope she is wrong.

“Sharon” She turns pointing her touch at Isabella “Which way did it go?” “It went along over there”

Sharon points to the right, along the wall which ends at the open door.

“Oh god I hope i’m wrong” She put’s her hand on her forehead and sighs “Buzz, slowly film along that wall up to that door and if it starts to glitch say something straight away also everyone get near to the door”

Everyone walks over to the doorway excepted Buzz who need to be near to the over door and Tao who’s stay’s close to Buzz; Buzz aims his camera at the first pile of boxes and start’s to move his camera slowly along the wall, nothing happen until he gets to the last pile of boxes and starts to record along the wall half way along the wall the camera glitches but Buzz carries on filming across the wall.

“THE CAMREA GLITCH” Buzz shouted “WE NEED TO LEAVE NOW” “Why Isabelle” Rusty asked “JUST GO”

Everyone starts to walk backwards with Buzz still record, Isabelle runs over to Buzz and grabs his arm but before she can say anything she and Buzz see it in the camera screen.

“OH KNOW” She pull’s Buzz arm and drags him with her shouting at everyone.

“RUN, RUN, RUN” “What was that?” “IT’S……..”

 

5 DAY’S EARLIER 

 

The team had just finish a case and was now writing up the report. Buzz enter’s back into the murder room now wearing his uniform for his ride along which is not for another 45 minutes but decided to get change now since he had nothing to do.

Sharon and Andy are in her officer talking about if it still a good idea about letting Rusty stay over at a friends house; Andy thinks a good idea Sharon on the other hand is more worried but decides it would be good for his. 

10 minutes later Rusty enter’s the murder room with his friend.

“There here” Andy turns in his seat to see Rusty and his friend and straight away the friend is not what they expecting. As Rusty introducing her to the team Sharon and Andy just talk a bit on what they think of her. Sharon speaks first.

“Well, she seems ….” “Scary” “No different” “Different definitely scary definitely” “Andy she not scary just …” “Sharon she a gothic maybe Rusty shouldn’t stay with her this weekend” “ Andy have you heard the phrase ‘ Don’t judge a book by its cover’” Andy nods “Well then maybe we should go out and speak to her” “Before we go is it just me or do you think she a lesbian” “ANDY” “What she looks butch i’m just saying” 

Sharon rolls her eye’s and starts to head out of her office with Andy behind her. Rusty see’s them coming so he introduces her to them.

“And this is my mom Sharon Raydor and this is lieutenant Andy Flynn” “Ah so this is Shandy”

Both Andy and Sharon looked confuse.

“Shandy?” “Oh that’s your couple name, Sharon and Andy equals Shandy also I’m Isabella” “Anyway we just dropped by to introduce everyone and to pick up my bag” “Your bag behind my desk is you want to get it” 

Rusty head to Sharon office leaving Isabelle with the team.

“Oh just so you know I don’t always dress up like this, I like trying out different fashion and since it’s October i thought it would be a good time to try gothic out since its halloween”

Hearing this made Sharon more happier. Rusty comes out of Sharon office with his bag pack on his bag and his phone out.

“Ok Sharon I’m sending you Isabella address and home number so you know where we are” 

Sharon phone goes off with the text Rusty sent to her.

“Ok well it was nice to met you Isabella and hope to see you again” “You too” 

They both starts to make their way out of the murder room but before Isabella leave she turns and say’s “Oh by the way Lieutenant Flynn you are correct I am gay”

Andy looked at her with his mouth open and feeling a bit awkward.

“How did you…” he stutter “I saw you two talking in the office plus I can lip read so there’s your answer, Bye”

Both of they exit the murder room with Andy turning to face everyone.

“Remind me next time to cover my mouth or to get a mask when she’s around”

Sharon laughs then heads over to Buzz to have a quiet conversation with him in the Tech Room whist Andy starts writing up the case report.


	2. Chapter 2

It was past 16:00 when Isabella and Rusty got to her apartment. It was a silent street, a few cars has driven past but other then that it was a quiet neighbourhood. Rusty gets his bag out of the back of the car and heads to the main entries while Isabella locks her car and starts head to the main entry’s to open the door.

They took the elevator to the third floor but by the time it took them to the third floor it would had been faster to go up the stairs; the elevator is very old, It has sliding gate for a door and looks and sounds a bit rusty. They get to her apartment which was only 2 doors away from the elevator and as they enter it looked liked the future, the place was full of electronics.

“So make yourself at home, help yourself to food, if you need anything just ask” “Ok, Thanks”

Isabelle goes to the table where her camera is up and ready to record.

“Ok you ready” She asked enthusiastic “Yep” 

Rusty walks over to the table and sit’s next to Isabelle. “Ok” She hits the record button and start to speak.

“Hey, everyone Isabella here and welcome back to my channel and today we are going to talk about the mystery lady in grey but first let me introduce my guest who’s also witness a paranormal experience introducing Rusty Beck” “Hey everyone” Rusty smiles and waves. “So as I said before Rusty has actually witness something paranormal now I’ve not only heard but i’ve seen the video’s that he recorded and it was scary, Now I know y'all want to hear the story but I thought it would be better to wait until the end of our adventure and make it look more spooky and like an interview what do you think Rusty?” “Yeah I think that would be a good idea but I also haven’t asked if it would be ok to talk about the story so yeah at the end sounds great” 

“Anywho, now moving to our adventure and today we are looking for the LADY IN GREY” She shouted the last bit. “Along my neighbourhood theirs this women who’s been walking about around the street now no one believe it so I decided to go out at night, find her and capture her on video, The only problem is that i’m afraid to find her alone so lucky enough I met Rusty at college while writing a report about the college haunting and that’s how we met and when I told him what I was going to do, he agreed to come along so we’re going to stop talking for now and talk to you guy’s later on, so see you later alligator’s” “Bye guy’s”

Isabelle leans over and stops the video. “Ok now that’s done what is it you need my help with?” She asked, Rusty opens his bag and pulls out four different picture. 

“I need your help on deciding which one in these’s picture I should wear for the police department party” “Sure” and they spend about an hour and 45 minutes choosing the clothes and where to get them.

9:00 pm 

 

Both Isabella decided now that it was dark that they would start their adventure and look for the lady in grey, Well that and the fact Isabelle wants some cupcakes and Rusty wanted some Twizzlers, so they decided to keep their phone in their pockets just in case they see her or if something interesting happens.

It was a long walk to the shops but it was worth it since the shop had both cupcakes and Twizzlers. As they leave the shop Isabelle takes out her camera and starts recording.

“Ok so we both decided to go to the shop to get cupcakes and something called Twizzlers which i’ve never had before” “The only reason I eat them is because my mum is addicted to them and now I’m starting to become addicted to them. When we get to the apartment I’ll let you try one” “Thanks, I would offer you one of my cupcakes but if y'all know me well you’ll know I never share my cupcakes” “Oh I know I watch some of your video’s and I really don’t want to happen what happen to I think his name was Kevin was it” “Oh yeah, that video had a lot of view but that day he learnt a valuable lesson take my cupcake and your have your food spiked”

As they walk along the silent street with only 2 cars driven along and was only 35 minutes away from the building when they heard glass break.

“You guy’s we just heard glass break around the corner” She faces the camera at the corner and starts walking over to it “Rusty you look” Isabelle stop’s as Rusty carries on walking over to the corner; Rusty takes one deep breath in then looks around the corner to see nothing, he starts to walk around the corder whilst telling Isabelle there’s nothing there. She walks over to him and looks around with the camera all they could see is an empty street with small pieces of glass on the floor.

“False alarm you guy it wasn’t the lady in grey but what I think was the wind blowing the glasses along the floor” “Oh well we still got the other days” “Like Rusty said we still got the other days to find her” 

As they go they hear a pair of shoes stop behind them, they both turn slowly to face nothing again. 

“Hello” Rusty whisper 

“BOO”

Both Rusty and Isabelle had mini heart attack from the surprise scare which also cause Isabella to throw her camera in the air but lucky she caught it.

“BUZZ WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?” “I’m doing my ride along around this area and since I saw you I thought I’ll come over to see you, now before please tell me you didn’t say the Lady in grey” “Uh… maybe” “We need to talk and could you please turn the camera off”

Isabelle turns the camera off and they all head to the police car where Buzz partner is, he drives Rusty and Isabelle to her apartment and drives back to the station since Buzz shift is over he get’s into his El Buzzo and drive over to Isabella apartment and has that talk with Rusty.


	3. Chapter 3

Day 2

It was the next day, Buzz stayed over at Isabella apartment last night and he and Rusty had a long conversation which Isabella caught and camera. Turns out that before Rusty asked Sharon about the sleep over he had told her about the lady in grey and that some people at college were going out at night to find her but Sharon had refuse to let him go to it since that time in the cabin and didn’t want something to happen to him or get caught up in it; so for the whole of the night Rusty tried to convicted Buzz to let him carry with it and not tell Sharon, Buzz did say he’ll talk to him tomorrow morning about it.

Buzz was still asleep on the sofa while both Isabella and Rusty stand in the kitchen drinking coffee discussing on how they can get Buzz not to tell Sharon so he can stay and carry on.

Isabella asked “Why don’t we ask Buzz to join us”

Rusty replies “I don’t think he would want too”

“Why not?” She asked Rusty look with ‘Are you serious’ face on

“Do you not remember the video’s at the cabin he had it the worst there’s no way he’s going to want to help us find the lady in grey” He whispers to her.

Buzz starts to stir in his sleep which usually means that he should be waking up soon. 

“I have an idea but lets just see what he’ll say”

Buzz wakes from his sleep to see both Isabella and Rusty staring at him which makes him feel uneasy.

“Why… are… you… two staring at me?” Buzz asked slowly.

“We were waiting for you to wake up to see what you’re going to do” Rusty replies 

Still staring at them Buzz stands up and has a quick stretch and says 

“I’m going to go to the bathroom” and heads to the bathroom “No about calling Sharon and telling her what i’m doing” “Um sorry Rusty I have to call Sharon” 

Buzz closes the door to the bathroom whilst Rusty leans on the counter with his head in his hand.

“What now?” Isabella asked 

“I’m going to have to call Sharon” 

Rusty gets his phone out of his pocket and calls Sharon but not to tell her what he’s doing, his plan was to talk to Sharon then once Buzz came out of the bathroom Rusty would put his phone on speakerphone so that when Sharon say’s “I’m sure Rusty you stay there and have fun” “Thank Sharon you’re the best, Bye” Rusty hangs up and looks at Buzz.

“There, Sharon just said I could stay” Buzz looks at him “And she was definitely talking about carrying on with finding the lady in grey” “Yes” 

Buzz looks at him for a few more second “All right I’ll believe, you would never lie to me”

Buzz walks over to the table to get his phone and car keys. 

“Ok well I need to head home to get change and get to work even though, I still don’t like the idea of leave you to find the lady in grey” 

“Then why don’t you join us” Isabella suggested.

“Oh that’s not a good idea, I’m not into the super nature” Buzz explain 

“No what I mean is that you don’t want to leave Rusty along to find the lady in grey so why don’t you stay here in the apartment and if we need your help or for say we find the lady in grey and she chase’s us in stead of looking for the keys one of us could just call you and you can be ready to open the door for us. How does that sound”

Buzz does think about since it does sound better and then he would have to worry. Buzz agree’s to stay with them but only if he can get the time off which Rusty reminded him that he already had this week off to spend with his sister who ended up not coming over, he was meant to tell Sharon but forgot so instead just pretend that she’s still coming.

It’s about 10:34 when he gets home and has a quick shower and change into clean clothes plus pack some clothes into his backpack, make some toast, has a quick drink of O.J then takes the toast and heads to his car whist eating. 14 minute it took for him to get to work, still got plenty of time left he can get his stuff out of the back and take a slow walk to the murder room.


End file.
